


Not Just Another One of Your Plays

by taggianto



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/pseuds/taggianto
Summary: “Don’t fucking touch what’s not yours,” Larsson spat as yet another hard hit was landed on Kent.





	Not Just Another One of Your Plays

**Author's Note:**

> 41 + your parswoops BDSM AU? please and thank you :D I love ur writing
> 
> (This is The Pretender verse for those unfamiliar with it)

“Don’t fucking touch what’s not yours,” Larsson spat as yet another hard hit was landed on Kent.

The game was going to shit, Kent could see that. Despite his best efforts at warning them against this, his team was losing their minds. In some abstract way, he could appreciate their fervor, but as it was, their misplaced judgment was costing them the game.

Kent clenched his jaw, the black neoprene collar tight around his neck shifting with the movement. Jeff must have noticed, because he gave Kent a questioning glance when he came back over the boards for a shift change. 

“And here I thought you would be the one I’d have to be yelling at,” Kent said as the linesmen had to break up yet another scrum between the Aces and the Schooners. 

“They’re just trying to be supportive,” Jeff said with a sigh.

“Yeah, well they’re throwing the fucking game by doing it.” He was spared any further humiliation by the blaring of the end period siren, and he stomped down the tunnel to the locker room.

“ _What the fuck just happened out there?”_  Kent yelled as the team shuffled in.

Collins was the first to speak up, eyes defiant. “You heard what they’re saying out there, Cap.”

“Yeah,  _somebody_ has to let them know that’s not gonna fly,” Larsson added with a pointed glance in Jeff’s direction.

That got Kent’s blood boiling. “You know what? Fuck you all. I am not some whimpering sub that needs protection from you big, strong doms. I  _have_  a fucking dom, and that’s the reason this is around my neck.” Kent tugged at his collar and let it snap back against his skin. “And right now, he’s the only one on this fucking team acting sane about it.”

“We can’t just let them–”

“You  _can,_  and you fucking  _will_ , do you understand me? Just because I’ve got a collar around my neck now doesn’t make me any different than I was yesterday.” Kent glared around the locker room, daring anyone to challenge him. “So you all listen, and you listen good. We’re gonna go back out there and we’re gonna play some  _fucking_  hockey, and you are not gonna let any dynamic bullshit get in the way. Do I make myself clear?” There was a low murmur of voices around the locker room. “I said,  _do I make myself fucking clear?”_

_“_ Aye, Cap.”

“Good. Now let’s talk about our fucking penalty kill.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my little ficlets and prompts on here in preparation for tumblr's coming implosion.


End file.
